


Epic Win

by monkeydra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi picked the stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Win

Kakashi could barely suppress his laughter at the adorable look of concentration on Itachi’s face. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in the slightest pout—a look Kakashi was extremely thankful Itachi still had by the age of fourteen.

“It’s your turn, Itachi.”

Itachi narrowed his eyes as if to say ‘ _I know._ ’ The silver-haired jounin chuckled. After more careful consideration, Itachi carefully moved the shogi piece under his fingertips.

With a smirk that drove Itachi insane, Kakashi moved his piece in response.

“I win. You know what that means.” If Itachi hadn’t been an Uchiha, he would have hung his head in exasperation; he did, however, let out a huge sigh.

He moved from sitting to kneeling so he could lean over the game board to plant a peck on Kakashi’s lips.


End file.
